ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shocksquatch (Earth-68)
This is the version of Shocksquatch that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Shocksquatch '''is a DNA sample of a Gimlinopithecus. Appearance In John Smith 10, he has his Gen Rex appearance. Shocksquatch has the appearance of a thick, muscular Sasquatch-like alien. He has white, gray, and blue fur, along with a reddish-pink face, and pointed eyebrows. He also has green eyes with black pupils. He has metallic gray circular bolts on the back of his hands and on his lower jaw. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In Ryder 10, he has his Omniverse appearance. Shocksquatch appears slimmer than before and he now has yellow and black fur, along with grey fingers and toes. He now has four fingers instead of five. He also now has two bolts on the side of his wrist instead of the back of his hands. He has green eyes with black pupils and yellow horns. He also has a green belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located. For his Dimension 23 appearance, see Thunder Zerker below. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Shocksquatch. Weaknesses Same as canon Shocksquatch. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Shocksquatch is one of John's original 10. He is physically the strongest of his original 10, and was his primary fighter in early seasons. He still gets a moderate amount of use. Appearances By John * And Then There Were Ten (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Nowhere to Run * The Omnitrix (x2) * Grounded (John Smith 10) * In Charm's Way (John Smith 10) * Joyride (John Smith 10) * Wes Out (x2) * Merry Christmas (John Smith 10) * Highbreed Rising * Undercover (John Smith 10) * Voided (John Smith 10) * War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) * War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Advanced Training * Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) * Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10) * Vreedle, Vreedle (John Smith 10) * Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) * Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) * Primus Again * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) * Trade Off (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) * Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Azmuth * Primus (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Heroes United Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (x2) * Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) * Alone (John Smith 10) * Ghost Town (John Smith 10) By Metal John * Crystal Mercenaries (episode) By Ultimate John * Justice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Manipulation (first re-appearance) * We are! * Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) By John * Ambush (John Smith 10) (flashback) * Queen and King (goes Ultimate) Phantom Watch * Love and Hatred (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) * Gorge and Field (goes Ultimate) * When Heroes Collide Part 1 Ancient Times By Past John * His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) Spacewalker * Battle of the Mind (first re-appearance) * Phoenix King (episode) (by clone 2) * Nibelung Valesti Part 1 * Vilgax's Power * Malware's Revenge Kingdom Hearts * Destiny Islands (first re-appearance) * Phantom of Twilight * Dwarf Woodlands * Frozen Heart Omniverse * Fistful of Clones (first re-appearance) * Animo Crackers (John Smith 10) * Prison Guard * Showdown Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Aggregor's Monster (unintentional transformation) (goes Ultimate) * Fated Battle Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Shocksquatch is used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * End of the World Part 3 * Castle Oblivion * Mind Games (John Smith 10) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Shocksquatch first appears in the wild, being controlled by Aggregor. In Wild * Stranded (JSXFF) By John * End of the Show * Break In * To the High Seas (goes Ultimate) * Illusions (goes Ultimate) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Shocksquatch is unlocked after an encounter with Vilgax. Appearances By Ryder * Grudge Match (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * Rules of Engagement (Ryder 10) * Spark the Flame (accidental transformation; intended alien was Mole-Stache) * Pet Project (Ryder 10) (x2) (cameos) * The Visitor (Ryder 10) * Evil's Debut * Ultimate Weapon (Ryder 10) * No Honor Among Bros (Ryder 10) * Fame (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Buzzshock) * Under Wraps (Ryder 10) * Smear Campaign * Number 23 * Tough Luck (Ryder 10) * Basic Training (Ryder 10) * Moonshining (cameo) * Hunt for the Grey By Albedo * Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ryder 10) Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * The Rooters of All Evil (Ryder 10) (unintentional transformation) By 17 year old Ryder * Trouble Helix (Ryder 10) * Falling Through the Wormhole By 18 year old Ryder * Raiders of the Lost Planet (first re-appearance) * The Ultimate Heist (Ryder 10) * Showdown (Ryder 10) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Shocksquatch is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while not directly used, it is used to create fusion aliens. Thunder Zerker (John 23: Megaman) Thunder Zerker is the version of Shocksquatch that appears in Dimension 23. He is used by Protoman. He wears the red Proto-tech armor, and his yellow fur is maroon instead. While he fights using his lightning, his primary use of it is using telekinesis on Protoman's Shield, causing it to float and be launched as a weapon. He's been shown to do varying things with this tactic. Appearances * Protoman (episode) * Cyber Terror * Sonic Boom (John 23) Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Shocksquatch is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By Ben * Love is Strange (accidental transformation; intended alien was Feedback) * The Imperfect By John * Omni Crew Origins: Jane Trivia * Shocksquatch is one of the few aliens that doesn't gain his Omniverse design in John Smith 10: Omniverse. This is because his Ultimate Form uses his Omniverse design. See also * Ultimate Shocksquatch (John Smith 10) * Crashocker (Earth-68) * Thunder Zerker Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Ryder 10 Category:Electric Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Gimlinopithecus Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens